Goodbye, Russia
by SeleccionPeruana
Summary: When Dora-nikov found no choice to remain, and the reality begins to show, he has no opportunity left, but, to leave the country of his birth. It is one-shot after Tears of Homs.


Dora-the-Kid surprisingly met Dora-nikov in Seattle. Even more, he even saw Nikov holding an U.S. passport.

"Nikov, what have happened?"

Nikov just went silent. He tried to leave as soon as possible from the seaport, but Kiddo remained asking this question:

"Why did you leave Russia? What's happened? Why? Is this because of internal crisis?"

The words " _internal crisis_ " suddenly held Nikov back. Since Kid had mentioned this, Dora-nikov didn't speak much anymore. He turned back and he …

"(Alright, if you have some short of … maybe I will start talking about it.)"

Dora-nikov revealed one story that forced him to go to the United States …

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

#####

Moscow, Russia

Prior a day, Nikov just finished writing one letter. In there, he showed something that did have impact on his life:

While yes, the letter, it revealed one short story …

…

Nikov was a truly adviser for Putin. On most of his case, he supported Putin. However, after the election of Trump, there had been a rift among him and Putin.

"(What are you doing, comrade Putin? I can't understand it.)"

"Now we won, we have Trump now. Remember 1996? I never forgive what the Americans had done."

"(Okay, you get what you need, but please remember, we should treat the U.S. like equal partner. Show them that we don't want anything from them. Only then we might have what we need – respect.)"

"You can bet that."

…

However, time crossed over and when Nikov began to look on, he soon found that, Putin was doing something that not representing for the voice of people, voice of someone who wanted to give the restoration. Looking on what happened after Trump went to power, he didn't have a love on it.

He wasn't doing for favor …

Something told that it was manipulated …

Meanwhile, as he was willing to cooperate on the War on Terror, he didn't see any progress of willing cooperation. Russia began to pole apart more and more, and Russia seemed not respect any other voices. He worried. He just came back from Syria, from Afghanistan and Pakistan, and it shocked him.

…

One day, he went to listen what was going on. He soon knew something over it.

"Congratulation, our soldiers! It's time to pole the U.S. apart. Let them suffer. They forced us, now we will ruin them in the same way."

"Tear down the EU! Tear down Japan and Korea! And then we will let them poor like India."

"And then, our war will be on our side."

Nikov wasn't happy to listen. Of course he stood outside the door. Now he finally knew that, for years, Putin just wanted to destroy other countries, not restoring peace overall. This is why Russian economy remains stagnant.

While terrorism is still ongoing, Putin only dreams to destroy countries.

…

Now his talent was a waste. Because it went to a person wanna be hero. And now he decided to pole apart. He knew that Putin would never forgive him at all, but what would be his choice?

He wrote a letter …

…

…

…

On the last day, Nina, his girlfriend, and a singer, visited him. She was surprised to see Nikov gathering stuffs and clothes, ready to depart away.

"What are you doing, Nikov?"

"(I feel that I will be unsafe to remain in Russia. This country is my home, but it is no longer been like it had before.)"

"Please don't tell that."

"(I will leave. I have entered to the Embassy of the United States in Moscow and they have accepted to let me enter as a tourist and refugee. Soon this man will attempt to establish a total authoritarian under his party soon. Being working with him, I would not be safe. The truth is, he had assassinated some of his opponents now.)"

"What are you talking to?"

"(Nina, it is long story. But I think from now on, you must keep up. I will not comeback as long as this place is still unsafe for me. We had a corrupt Yeltsin, now Putin, what to do?)"

"But I don't want to involve into your politics. Please, don't say that …"

"(Nina, be strong. Someday I will visit you back. Promise me. Okay?)"

"But …"

Nikov then took Nina into an Orthodox Church, where he made a pray with a local Priest. Soon after, he left while he spoke to Nina that, he would return again. But the future of his homeland, after he listened, seemed not bright.

…

…

…

After that, the letter was finished. He quickly left his poor apartment outside Moscow, and soon he called taxi and moved to Sheremetyevo International Airport …

… when he listened what was Trump doing, he realized if he didn't go, it would be very difficult.

…

…

…

…

…

"Пожалуйста, любой, кто выезжает из Москвы в Сиэтл, зайдите в Delta Airlines DAL 11 на 10 минут." ( _Please anyone who travel from Moscow to Seattle, go to Delta Airlines DAL 11 for 10 minutes._ )

Nikov decided to leave. He had bought the ticket. And he would go. No more feeling sorry, no more.

He found Putin to have only had a mind of destroy everything in his road. Totalitarianism, authoritarianism and communism are still living in Russia. Before that, he visited Yuri Plisetsky, the boy he had befriended, and a skater. Yuri Plisetsky found the fact, and he shared condolence for him.

Yuri Plisetsky bided farewell to Nikov, hoped Nikov to survive.

…

…

…

When Nikov went on and sat down, the plane was ready to lift …

…

…

… and suddenly, Nina came. She knew Nikov had come to Sheremetyevo, but she was late as he had been to the plane. However, she yelled:

"PLEASE, DO NOT FORGET YOUR PROMISE! REMEMBER ME!"

Nikov didn't show his emotion. But in deep, he felt upset.

…

…

…

…

…

And that's why he left.

* * *

#####

Seattle, United States

In Seattle, Dora-nikov just mentioned why he left to Kiddo. Kid went amazed, but then …

"So, on our war against terrorism, it caused damages …"

"(Putin wants that. His Russia wants to enroll in blind hatreds. He has no love for the others. He controls most medias. And when I asked him to support for the U.S. after he got Trump, he refuted and blamed me. No go back!)"

"Our old memory brother. Feeling sorry for what happened. But this is the time to change."

"(I have no chance. He only wants Trump just to ruin all. But no great country ever wants to do the same.)"

"Well, it may be viewed as the vengeance for what happened at 1996."

"(Clinton was bad, but he didn't want to ruin Russia, instead he wanted to keep Russia united. Putin is different, he wants to ruin everything. I had made mistake by serving him and trusted him as a friend.)"

"Well … I see it now."

"(I wake up late. But I think fixing it is never late. We will together fight against terrorism. On the same time, we need to undermine Russian propaganda which is effectively growing recently. Only then, we could win.)"

"Will you still join us in other interventions?"

"(I doubt so.)"

"Pledge?"

"(Sure.)"

And it was the time. After Kid and Nikov pledged together, Dora-nikov, now, had become, an American citizen. He has his new home now …

…

…

…

The United States of America.

* * *

#####

…

…

…

" _Dear Putin_

 _I'm disappointed with what you have done. I have followed you very long, even helped you to do what you need. I even tried to do the best and my opportunity even worked in favor._

 _It was great before. But not anymore._

 _You showed that you are an ignorant, arrogant and selfish who have nothing else except to destroy other countries. The shame thing is, Russia under you, is more repressive, aggressive. This paved the way for the more diminishing Russian influence._

 _You stole the chance. And you ruined it._

 _Are you happy now?_

 _In which occasion, I announced I would resign. There is no hope to be with you. From now, use your head and try to learn it before too late._

 _Dora-nikov/Alexander Nikov."_


End file.
